Ultimate Frisbee
by TheKeeperOfMythAndLegend
Summary: This is why Cap's sheild should not be used as a frisbee.


This idea came to me as I was watching The Avengers and saw The Captain throwing his shield around like an oversized frisbee.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the idea. If I did well….

"Calm down will you? If we use normal ones Thor would either break them or throw them to Canada, and besides it'll be gone and back before he even suspects a thing." Tony replied confidently as he wrestled the ionic shield off its hooks and into an already stuffed bag.

"Ok so it's unbreakable by Thor, but he could still throw it to Canada, Cap will kill us if we lose his shield!"

"Cap would kill us if he knew we were here, but were still alive, so we just have to keep relying on Lady Luck." Tony said as he flung the bag over his shoulder.

"Now come on, I'm sure Natasha is waiting for you to lather her back in sunscreen."

Clint shot a glare at Stark's retreating back and throwing one last unsure glance at the now empty hooks turned to follow him.

Natasha smiled as she caught sight of her two teammates walking down the dune.

"Over here!" she shouted jumping up and down and waving her arms above her head stopping when she was certain they had spotted her.

"Took you long enough." She chided playfully when they were within earshot.

Clint gathered her in a hug and kissed her cheek, "Nice to see you too beautiful, sorry we're late Stark just had to grab something."

"And what was that?" Natasha asked warily turning to look, her eyes widening in shock and horror as Tony pulled Captain America's shield from the bottom of the bag.

"That." Clint deadpanned.

"Are you insane Stark? No, don't even answer, put that back in that bag and use a normal frisbee like a normal person Cap will kill you if he finds that his shield is missing!" Natasha hissed looking over her shoulder as if she expected Rogers to come thundering down the beach at any moment.

"Come on 'Tasha not you too!" Tony groaned, "It's bad enough with Legolas over there moaning and groaning, but you are a fearless assassin, look we'll play with the shield for a bit, put it back in the bag, swim, and put it back where it belongs. Cap doesn't find out its missing and we have some fun, no harm no foul right?"

"Ten minutes."

"Twenty."

"Fifteen."

"Deal! Come on Thor!" Tony exclaimed triumphantly running down the beach, shield in hand.

"Why do I feel as if this will end badly?" Natasha sighed leaning against Clint.

"Probably because it will, now come on lets go find some shade." Clint replied, pulling her in the direction of the umbrella.

Tony groggily opened one eye wincing as the sun cut right across his cornea.

"Jarvis, what happened?" he moaned as he tried to get up.

"It seems sir that Mr. Barton and Miss. Romanoff were correct in their assumption about playing frisbee with Captain America's shield." The AI responded.

"So that's what happened?" a new voice rang out, "It looked like Loki used you as a baseball and the Empire State Building as his bat."

"Fury, always nice to see you."

Fury smirked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You're lucky Stark, the Captain looked like he was about to tear off your head when they brought you in, what in the world were you thinking, taking his shield?"

"Thor couldn't break it."

Fury rolled his eyes upward as if asking what he did to be cursed with Tony Stark.

"What?"

"Stark, you took the captain's shield, broke five ribs and got a concussion, all for the sake of not spending money at the dollar store for a couple hundred 50 cent frisbees?"

"Ummmm, yep that's about right."

"Wow Stark, rich and stupid." a familiar voice said.

Tony stiffened in alarm, as the captain came into view his shield on his arm.

Fury smirked at his expression, and got up.

"Well gentlemen I'll leave you too it, and Tony, next time just ask Coulson. I'm sure he can rustle you up something."

As he closed the door Fury shook his head and chuckled as he heard Tony start to ramble off some frantic excuse. The captain had actually taken the missing shield pretty well, but Stark didn't need to know that just yet.

'_Maybe I'll end his misery in a couple of minutes or maybe not.' _He thought as he caught sight of a freshly made peach cobbler in the mess hall.

**So what do you think, like it, love it, hate it? Please review.**


End file.
